Zapato
by Boogieman13
Summary: Nunca, jamás, en lo que le resta de vida, volverá a hacer una apuesta con Rogue Cheney. Y menos si Fairy Tail está metido de por medio. /Para el reto de julio-agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail".


**¡Ohayo!**

Aquí estoy, sana y salva. No he muerto, ¡lo juro! La cosa es que estoy de vacaciones y tengo **inspiración cero**, pero este one-shot debía salir **sí o sí**, así que he puesto todo mi empeño en hacerlo. Además, Adri está preparándose para entrar al Ejército -sí, sí, a Infantería de Marina- y estoy bastante triste porque apenas lo veo últimamente y antes **vivía con él**. Una tragedia, como comprenderéis. Así que en mis ratos libres aprovecho para verlo, y no para escribir. T_T

¡Pero no os importa mi vida! Así que, lo que me resta decir es que este one-shot **forma parte del reto de julio-agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". **Pasáos por ahí, somos buena gente y estamos dispuestos a admitir nueva gente. ;)

DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail y los sensuales Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney no son de mi propiedad, desgraciadamente; pertenecen al icónico Hiro Mashima. Este one-shot es de mi cabecita pensante.**

Personaje: _Sting Eucliffe._

Palabra clave: _Zapato._

Nº de palabras: _977. _

* * *

_Zapato._

_"El amor es aquello que anhelamos, que sentimos sin querer. Es lo que completa el vacío de nuestras almas y convierte lo triste en algo hermoso. _

_El amor es difícil de definir, pero es tan fácil sentirlo que el corazón bota de alegría en el pecho y los ojos se inundan de belleza y emoción"._

Sting Eucliffe estampó el libro que su amigo el sentimentaloide le había obligado a leer. No es como si el rubio no pudiese darle una paliza a Rogue Cheney cuando a él le diese la gana, aquello se trataba simplemente de una apuesta perdida por su parte. Si hay algo que Sting siempre cumple, son las promesas y las apuestas.

-Rogue, es imposible que lea este libro de mierda sin vomitar.

Por su parte, el moreno se limitó a sonreír quedamente y decir:

-Prepararé la palangana.

El pecho de Eucliffe retumbaba de ira, y era consciente de que sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de un rojo furioso y temible. En el momento de hacerla, estaba seguro de que ganaría la apuesta. ¡Joder, si sólo se trataba de devolverle a esa rubia estúpida un jodido zapato a lo largo de todo un día! ¿Qué clase de memo perdería una apuesta tan fácil como esa?

Un memo de la clase de Sting Eucliffe.

En su defensa, los miembros de Fairy Tail son demasiado sobreprotectores con sus magos más débiles. En especial el equipo Natsu y esa mujer/demonio de pelo blanco. ¡Ni siquiera el gran dragon slayer santo es tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a todos esos locos!

-Te dije que ganaría.

-Cállate, no tengo tiempo para tus mariconadas socarronas, Rogue.

El moreno sonreía y se reía en voz baja mientras el rubio continuaba bufando, con el libro cursi entre sus manos y recordando uno a uno los intentos que había efectuado a lo largo del día para devolverle el zapato a la estúpida de Lucy Heartfilia:

Durante el primer acercamiento a aquel ruidoso gremio, Sting llevaba el zapato en uno de sus bolsillos; silbaba despreocupadamente y volvía a recordar lo mal que trató a Natsu cuando se vieron las caras por primera vez. Tenía la vista alzada hacia el cielo cuando se topó de frente con un muro metálico y rojo. Titania. Respetaba demasiado a esa mujer como para encararla como un idiota.

-Buenos días, Sting.

-Erza.

La mujer se disponía a continuar su camino cuando Eucliffe habló:

-¿Por casualidad no sabrás dónde está Lucy? –La pelirroja le miró con curiosidad y recelo–. Tengo que devolverle una cosa. Es de parte de Rogue.

Y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió raro. Raro porque Erza le estaba apuntando con una espada en el cuello y con unas noventa y nueve más detrás de ella. Raro porque su mirada se había transformado en fuego y todo su ser emanaba peligro. Y más raro porque Sting estaba sudando a mares.

-No tengo nada en tu contra ni en la de tu amigo, pero más os vale manteneros lejos de Lucy y no molestarla, porque si llego a enterarme de que algo le ha ocurrido, iré directamente a vuestro gremio y lo demoleré con mis propias manos.

Eucliffe sólo tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió. Sentía los músculos agarrotados y un miedo atroz en las entrañas.

Tan rápido como llegó, el ataque de furia de Scarlet desapareció, y con él las cien espadas y el agarrotamiento muscular del rubio.

El segundo intento resultó aún más patético, puesto que Sting decidió ir a lo seguro y, de nuevo, falló por completo.

Mirajane, la _amigable y tierna_ camarera de Fairy Tail recibió a Eucliffe con una sonrisa y un vaso hasta arriba de cerveza con la excusa de que había que entablar amistad con otros gremios. Sting alzó una ceja y observó con recelo en dirección a la albina cuya sonrisa relajó sus músculos y su cerebro.

-Ey, Mirajane.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

-Estoy buscando a la rubia, Lucy –comentó con miedo–. El otro día se dejó una cosa en mi casa y tengo que…

_Tengo que huir de aquí_, completó en su mente. Esa mujer había ido cambiando de aspecto a medida que Sting hablaba, y ahora era una masa demoníaca de cuernos, escamas y mala leche. ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres de Fairy Tail?

Con una voz de ultratumba, la albina comenzó a hablar:

-Lucy no puede estar en tu casa. Tú y tu amigo habéis hecho bastante por ella, y ahora es Natsu el que se encarga de cuidarla; así que más te vale alejarte si no quieres que te deje esa cara tan bonita echa un amasijo de carne y huesos.

Las piernas de Eucliffe nunca se movieron tan rápido. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y la sangre rebufaba en sus pies y su cerebro. _Rogue, hijo de puta_, se limitaba a pensar.

Cuatro horas y dos sesiones de entrenamiento duro después, Sting decidió regresar al gremio de Fairy Tail y probar suerte de nuevo. Quizá encontrase a la rubia de una maldita vez.

Y, sin embargo, ¡oh, pobre Eucliffe!, se encontró con Natsu, Gajeel y su amigo el cubo de hielo haciendo guardia en la puerta. No es necesario mencionar que tuvo que salir por patas en cuanto los escuchó amenazarle:

-¡Eh, capullo, no te acerques a Lucy! –Chilló Fullbuster.

-¡Voy a patearte el culo como te acerques a la coneja! –Amenazó Redfox.

-¡Dejad de robarme el protagonismo, cabrones! –Dijo Dragneel.

Y así, el bravo Sting Eucliffe volvió a la casa que compartía con su verdugo/amigo, con el rabo entre las piernas y un zapato en el bolsillo. La furia rezumaba por cada poro de su piel nívea y unas ganas de apalizar al moreno comenzaban a bullir en su mente cuando, al llegar a casa, lo único que escuchó fue:

-Pareces un conejo asustado.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!

* * *

**¡Tadá!**

Cualquier amenaza de holocausto nazi, abracitos, ciber-flores o amenazas cargadas de Anthrax, me lo dejáis en forma de review. Porque no me canso de decirlo, **los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no quiero morir tan joven!** D:

**B**_oogie._


End file.
